galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ci'Raan
Korrin Ci'Raan (Cy-Rhan, Si Ran) is a Raxxin Imperial and among the first members of his kind. He is a cybernetically enhanced being possessing DNA extracted from a variety of predators from the Sagittarius Dwarf galaxy and many other. He is a hunter-infiltrator who uses natural and artificial means to hunt down any target, infiltrate any establishment and kill anything that he must in order to complete his objective. His brutality, ruthlessness and relentlessness has earned him a reputation among Sagittarians and many other cultures as a "Harbinger of Death", though he is much more than a simple killing machine. Appearance Like most Sevoraxx, Ci'Raan shares a similar stature to an Elite Ran'Cor. He has the same digitigrade legs that characterise his species and the aforementioned Ran'Cor with the exception of large spines protruding from the sides. His head is like that of a very short nose crocodile with extremely sharp teeth and six round eyes on the side. His hands have bin replaced by artificial ones: multi-digit claws (or "Klaws") forged out of an unspecified metal. Like Sidian he wears a large tunic comprised of solid neutro-carbonic steel armour, shielded crystal power conduits and his own chronomech. His long whip-like tail ends in three large protruding spikes. Abilities *Stamina: Rann can run for miles, jump high and sustain a fight without getting fatigued as quickly as most warriors of his species. *Increased Strength: Raan can lift heavy objects that would prove difficult for even the strongest Sevoraxx, with ease. *Enhanced vision: Raan is able to see many a different light spectrum that are beyond the normal range of organics, rendering cloaking devices useless. EMPs disrupt these but he can still see infra-red naturally. *Senses: With his senses greatly improved to the point where he could detect a target from a few miles away just by listening and smelling, Raan makes great use of them in hunting. EMPs can disrupt the artificial aspect of these senses but they are still very powerful on their own, as well as exceedingly intense sensory stimulation having short term repercussions such as migraines and disorientation. *Pulse Weakness: A precise EMP burst will disrupt Raan's cybernetics, causing him to become much weaker and stripping him of most of his artificial abilities. *Psyonic whips: Raan can generate long, spiny whips of psyonicA common short hand for one of several forms of energy that originate from a Chronomech. energy that will explode when he lets go of them. EMPs to not effect them. *Camouflage: Raan is able to use microscopic "eyes" in his armour to create an image of his background, then reconstruct the pigment of his armour, mimicking that image. It does not work under the influence of EMPs. Personality Ci'Raan is sociopath of the highest order by the standards of most cultures. He has no trouble committing acts that would be deemed morally unforgivable by most member cultures of the Local Group, sans his species, which remain ambiguous to such benign concept as "good and evil" and "order and chaos". To them he is a Paragon, considered an absolute representation of the Raxxin Fe, the ideal member of their society, to an almost mythical degree. His patriotism is among his other defining attributes, so much so that he maintains that any brake in the Moral Code set up by his people (that follows his example, coincidentally) is a major taboo. He also maintains that much of what he does is for his people, despite much of that which he refers to with this benefits his kind in any way. While some consider this a façade to justify his actions, but he in fact does believe most of his work does or will at some point benefit his people, and so he takes more pleasure in these actions than outsiders may think necessary. His sense of humour is one of his most dangerous aspects: he is sadistic, violent and treats everything like some kind of joke. He does not sympathize with victims, tearing innocents apart for the sake of amusement, more often than not. He does, however, have an unexplained soft spot for Xi'Leen and will not kill randomly when she is around him. Despite his vicious disposition, as per tradition in Sevoraxx culture, Raan will avoid interfering with the predatory nature of carnivorous animals, having only ever killed when he himself or someone importants to him for whatever reason is at threat. Killing an instinctual predator without a valid reason (to him) distresses him greatly. Sangrophage Raan, given his genetic heritage, behaviour and mannerisms is often insultingly associated, along with many Sevoraxx in general, with depraved, wild animals, even to the point of being referred to as maneaters or homophages. This is a typical stereotype and is negated by the fact that the Sevoraxx diet does not allow for unprepared meat from carcasses, instead favouring largely comestible insects and lower rodents. Despite this, in regards to Raan, these rumors are somewhat based in truth, though he is not precisely the "ruthless, man-eating, animalistic hedonist" that he is most often portrayed as by outsiders, media and moralists. Raan is a rare male example of a Raxxin sangrophage (See Sangrophagy under the Biology section of the Sevoraxx article for more information), meaning his consumption of carcasses and the occasional living specimen is as much an instinctual and biological function as it is a conscious lifestyle choice. Additionally, Raan's tendency to sapiophagy, the consumption of sapient and intelligent life, while demonised by a majority of social and moral philosophies, can be attributed to this and possibly to the implementarianist (See Implementarianism under the Culture section of the Ritosian Technologist Imperium article for more information) culture he grew up in, rather than a purely sadistic action. A doctor of the University of Tossalyt, who is one of Raan's far-between affiliates and personal friends (and cannot be named for legal reasons) has revealed that Raan actively gains strength and benefits from this practice. Genetic assimilation, let alone implementation and self-alteration is not possible for regular sangrophage, an issue that is most likely justified by Raan's possession of a chronomech. The doctor in question performed a series of tests at Raan's request, consisting of the consumption of several different types of animal by the latter. In each case, approximately four (4) minutes after consumption Raan began to manifest characteristics of the species he had consumed. For example, extracted from Test#03: After consuming twenty four (24) red Mantikrav Flettes (analogous to a Vaikan Steldtbør or Gaean housefly) Raan developed an intense craving for carbohydrate-rich pastels, despite being incapable of properly digesting them. After a regretful test-consumption, Raan locked himself in a lavatory for three (3) hours, returning afterwards having successfully, if somewhat painfully seen to the problem. Raan appears to have also somehow sprouted a pair of large, brittle gossamer wings, similar to those found on the Flettes he had previously consumed. They were not usable by any stretch of the imagination, Raan being far too heavy for the already weak wings to lift. After fifteen (15) hours, the wings started to decay, and were painlessly amputated. This is, once again, attributed to Raan's possession of an equally if not more anomalous technology in the form of this anomalous "chronomech", as he refers to it. History Raan prior to his transformation was a sergeant born in the Ritosian Artisan Lands as Cyn Rhi Kan, a rather timid Ritho-Katajhan farmer native to the lowlands of planet Tenneth. After the passing of his parents from advanced Ne'Turex and having inherited the lands he worked only to be forced to sell them due to financial issues, Raan enlisted in the territorial defence forces. After a particularly brutal battle waged against a fallen Xavin hive that had found its way, coincidentally, to the Artisan Lands' capital world of Taafalghuer, Raan became deeply depressed, the battle having involved the death of many good friends and two of his partners. His third, surviving partner, Eelix Sisk Ten, convinced him to join the Trionann Operations Corps., specifically the Trimma Devuun (New Dawn) Project. While hesitant, Cyn agreed. After the operations and rehabilitation, Cyn had become an entirely new individual, Ran'Corian blood (among that of others) having become a fundamental part of his biology. Raan, as he began to call himself quickly built up a reputation as a vicious warrior, taking no prisoners and tearing apart any obstacle that stood in the way of his objective. Despite having come so far, Raan continued to feel depressed, until he began to take notice of his sadistic, underlying personality. A vicious, sociopathic streak taking hold and consuming a host that at this point welcomed it. Eventually, Raan lost all semblance of compassion, becoming a murderous, predatory maniac, adopting the prename Ci, originating from the Etrighon spirit of Death of the same name. Because of his intense military and strategic training, Ci'Raan was able to overcome obstacles through thorough examination of the situation, relying on this rather than falling back on his predatory instincts. This became one of the reason those who knew of him began to refer to him as the "Ultimate Predator", despite Raan's intense detest of this name. Raan's cold shell began to melt away when he came upon his brother, Ci'Rike, who had undergone the same operations Raan had, albeit slightly more successfully. His outlooks on life became substantially better, Raan beginning to develop his infamously spine tingling sense of humour. Shortly after Rike left due to personal issues, Raan retired from the Corps. to oversee the creation of a Raxxin nation, one based on his own ideals, though it would eventuality develop a culture of its own. Raan met lieutenant Rayzon on a survey mission, joining the ancient bio-mechanical war machine in his quest to restore the Ritosian Technologist Imperium to its former glory. He jumped at the chance to join the Vanguard along side his brother and a Xavin hierarch named Sintixxissin Raak, whom he had met in the aftermath of the Taafalghuer Incident. Having been with the team for a while after, Raan and former Ravenon tepeng'ho Siferious IV, came to be protectors of the daughter of Xavin queen Xi'Reen, after the former attempted a coup d'etat against the Monarchic Union, only to be thwarted by Raan himself. He has been her guardian ever since. Chronomech Weapons Aside from his whips, Ci'Raan makes use of his "natural" appendages as weapons. He uses spikes that protrude from his knees and elbows as well as the spines on his tail as close-range melee weapons. One of his most well known weapons are his Klaws. These metal fingers are sharpened to the width of an atom and will cut through just about anything. His teeth are also a very dangerous weapon, being forged of the same material. Equipment For all missions, Ci'Raan dons a set of crimson red armour. The armour is designed to increase manoeuvrability and protection. The padding on the shoulders conceals two miniguns and the gauntlets are designed to allow Raan to use his whips comfortably. He wears fingerless gloves on his hands in order to use his Klaws. The lower half of his armour has a half skirt that brakes into two that covers his thighs. His tail is covered in segments of armour with spikes that allows him to use it as a weapon. References Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Villains